Breathe Deep and Die
by zap-ya
Summary: This is my first real fanfic so enjoy


*Note that I do not own any of the characters and the only one I do own is the Neutralist.  
  
Breathe deep and Die  
  
A Legacy of Kain fanfic By Bryan White  
  
  
  
The smell of fear, it grows in those who are weak, the weakening of mankind is happing and it's all due to their sapless fears and misplaced hope. This is why I feed on these half-witted cattle. All humans are weak because they let the unknown take their fears and manifest them into something they can't bear to live with. I wonder if Janos was thinking this when he was still roaming Nosgoth. When I was human I didn't think much of it; the many days of waddling around like some useless sap just thinking about if tomorrow will be better. It wasn't until the Necromancer made me realize in death; there are no fears to live by. As a vampire, I make those who have fears weak and petrified. These thoughts just cloud my thinking though as I was in the local pub talking to some half-wit, trying to find answers as to the whereabouts of the Neutralist. This vile creature has been sucking the life out of all humans and creatures in Nosgoth. If this continues on, it will eventually come down that I will have nothing to feed on and I will wilt away into the dust of the earth with those whom I use to feed on. The only information I received form this whelp was that the creature was in line with the Nemesis and with that, my quest began.  
  
After I received the information that I needed, I left the pub and I transformed back into my darker self, Little did I know when my transformation was finish, there were a few people that saw me and they took up arms and came after me. "Foolish mortals, I'll buy a one way ticket to hell with your lives." With that I brandish my sword and mutilated them down so that their flesh made a nice meal to snack on. After my little feast was finished, I was off. My first stop was to Vorador's Keep. The one ally I had must have some answers se to what this Neutralist was. I walked up to his mansion door, and I gave a few pounds on the door. "Vorador, Vorador answer me!" his door opened with no force needed. Inside his keep was still musk and damp like it was the first time I visited this dreadful place. As I walked into his main chamber, he sat there and stared at me. " Hello Kain, what do you wish of me now?" I stared back at him with a grim stare. "There's only one thing I wish of you Vorador, I need information on this Neutralist so that our kind do not have to suffer from starvation." Vorador looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "Well Kain I didn't know you had such noble intentions to save mankind." "I care not for the fate of man, my intentions are for myself and myself only." Vorador sat there with a big grin on his face. "Kain I know nothing of how this Neutralist came about but I will tell you to be careful, such creatures as this are not to be reckon with. To deal with creatures like this means only death to those whom interfere." I stared at him and smiled, "Vorador, I'm already dead."  
  
Traveling through the hills of Nosgoth is more tiring than what I remembered it to be. I was traveling up to the hills to visit the Oracle because I remember that the Oracle was once in line with the Nemesis and that he orchestrated the whole attack on William the just. I walked into his cavern to be welcomed to a foul smell, which reminded of the foul orders of those twisted by nature's wraith to the North. I walked into his chamber to be greeted by one of the most hideous looking creatures I've ever seen. The thing was bigger than three were humans put together. Its eyes were blood-shot red and its teeth were of razor sharp edges that resemble a sword of sort. When it notice me, it growled and who to come walking right behind him is the Oracle. "Well Kain I see you found out my plan on trying to wipe out existence." "Oracle you pitiful fool, can you be more childish as to send a beast of such foul smells and looks to do your work." This statement did not please the Oracle for he gave me a rather unpleasant look. "Well no matter Kain you can't stop my plans now for the beast will suck the life out of all who lives. Day will then become night and order shall turn to chaos, rivers will run with the blood of others while I'm at the top of it all laughing, laughing at all those who exile me to this horrible place." He was indeed such a pitiful man. His madness would be the end of just like my sword. "Well Oracle if that's how you feel I will send you back to hell from whence you came from." I took up arms as the beast lunged at me with amazing speed. I stabbed my sword into his back to hear an unearthly scream from the beast. It fell down to one leg then with one swing of my sword to the back of its head and it was all over. " Oracle, your life means nothing to me but another meal." "No, you wouldn't, you couldn't." "But I can so take a big breath for its your last." And with that the Oracle was no more.  
  
Back at the mausoleum, I walked into my main chamber and saw Ariel. "Kain you blessed Nosgoth once more with your noble deeds and I thank you." I looked at her and decided to not say another word. I was tired and I deserve a long winters nap. 


End file.
